FPC47
is the 47th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 289th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Tarte and Azukina step in to try to get the people of Labyrinth to awaken from Moebius' ways and help Pretty Cure. '' Summary Tarte and Uzukina find Chiffon bound up as a hostage. They attempt to save her but a mechanical hand grabs Azukina. Tarte pulls a few of its wires but he is captured as well. Meanwhile, Moebius has captured all of the worlds and rules them with his opprensive hands. As this is going on Peach and Pine battle Northa, and Berry and Passion try finding them. Tarte and Azukina are thrown into a hole and find themselves at the center of the city when they find a lifeless child. Tarte offers her a donut and she eats it, suddenly regaining energy. She comments on how delicious it tastes. Meanwhile, Northa shows how everything in the entire world is under Moebius' control. Their battle against Northa is shown on a television screen, with Tarte, Azukina, and the child watching it. Northa speaks, saying that they are getting hurt due to their free will to choose to come there. If they would just let Moebius control them, there wouldn't be anymore pain. But the girls don't fall for her words, saying that they had the free will to become stronger and met so many wonderful people. Tarte, Azukina, and the child continue to watch them. As this goes on, other people begin to notice the fight and stop to watch. Pretty Cure appears to be in a pinch, so Tarte plays the Clover Box in order to encourage them. Over the next few minutes, several of the citizens decide to lend them a hand - with some of them knowing which wires where and where they're at, they work together to connect microphones to the loud speakers and play the music louder. This music reaches the Cures and they continue to battle Northa, destroying the wooden tenticles created by her. A light appears, allowing Berry and Passion to find the other two and they follow it until spotting them up ahead. The light also reaches Chiffon and Klein cuts off the power in order to distract the girls. Tarte and Azukina thank the citizens for trying to help them and give them boxes and bags of donuts. The child thanks them for their help as well before they try to determine what to do. With the four girls reunited, they bring up what happened to Westar and Soular and Northa deems them to be trash - which upsets the girls. They prepare to use Quadruple Fresh on her but she swallows a Sorewatase seed and transforms into a Monster. Major Events *Pretty Cure is reunited again. *Tarte and Azukina free the people under Moebius' control. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina *Pickruns Villains *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Klein *Moebius *Sorewatase Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes